expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Canterbury (TV)
}} |referenced_tv = |crew_tv = Captain Executive Officer Second Officer Pilot Chief Engineer Navigator Ade Nygaard Med-Tech Engineer Communications Officer Riker Fen Jaden }} The Canterbury ("Cant") was a former colony ship which was converted to function as an ice hauler traveling among the Belt and Outer Planets in service of the Pur N Kleen corporation in the 24th century. __TOC__ Specifications and functions The Canterbury was powered by four dual small Epstein Drive boosters for axial acceleration and also had a number of reaction control system thrusters to enable relatively quick rotational maneuvers. The spacecraft was capable of a sustained 30g acceleration during emergency maneuvers. The Canterbury was 1,000m (3281 feet) long and had a draft of about 250m (820 feet). The majority of the ship's volume was taken up by its hollow cargo bay, which was open at one end to space. The ship carried number of small auxiliary craft but only carried one true shuttle, the Knight. The vessel captured ice fragments by matching trajectories with the ice chunks then slowly accelerating so the ice would enter the gaping maw that was her bow. The chunks would then be grabbed by large remote manipulator arms. Large pieces of ice were cut up, and smaller pieces of ice would then be stored on racks around the periphery of the open cargo bay. Human crewmembers in vac suits was required to assist with the capture operation to ensure that the ice was secured properly in the racks. As with all spacecraft of the era, the Canterbury was arranged so that 'down' in the pressurized crew areas pointed aft along the direction of the main thruster so that, when under thrust, inertia created the sensation of gravity for the crew. As a merchantman, the Canterbury carried no armaments. Crew The Canterbury had a crew of fifty five people. Among them were: * Captain * Executive Officer ''Unnamed'' * Second Officer * Pilot * Chief Engineer * Navigator Ade Nygaard * Med-Tech * Mechanic * Communications Officer * Cameron Paj * Riker * Mechanic Fen''The Expanse Origins: Naomi Nagata'' * Mechanic Jaden''The Expanse Origins: Naomi Nagata'' History Some time before the Eros Incident, the Cant was rigged as an ice hauler. At this time, she was carrying out regular round-trip missions from her homeport on Ceres to Saturn where she collected ice from the rings and returned the ice to Ceres for melting into liquid water for life support and industrial purposes. At this time Ceres was suffering from a considerable water shortage and the Canterbury was part of the station's life-line. The ship was in a state of disrepair and lacked essential facilities such as a med bay due to numerous reconfigurations and corner-cutting over the years of her service. Crew members were routinely injured and complained of the dangerous operating conditions aboard, and mental illness incapacitated the ship's XO. The defenseless ship was destroyed in an ambush by the stealth corvette Anubis while investigating the distress beacon of the Scopuli. ''Only five crewmembers survived thanks to being aboard the shuttle ''Knight which was a safe distance from the reactor breach initiated by the Anubis's nuclear assault. Media Images Cant-specs.png Cant-1.png Cant-2.png Cant-3.png QRQyrtV.png Cant-dspy-1.png Cant-dsply-2.png Cant-dspy-3.png 160202 NorthFront EXT Knight 04a-debris.jpg|The Knight, the Canterbury’s shuttle, surrounded by debris. Videos Syfy’s The Expanse- Virtual Reality Tour of the Canterbury The_Expanse_The_Canterbury_-_Spacedock File:How Big Are The Ships of The Expanse?|Nov 2, 2019 by Spacedock Category:Spaceships